Lightning
by LollyAspen
Summary: It takes six seconds to redirect lightning.  And in those seconds, Zuko takes the time to reflect on what has truly brought him to his choices.


**I wrote this for a creative writing assignment. We had to write a six-second essay, which is where you have to describe a six-second event in a 750 word essay. I chose the six seconds when Zuko redirects his father's lightning in the Day of Black Sun part 2. Review and let me know what you think:)**

I stand there waiting for him to strike me. I know he will. He is not the type of man to let his emotions remain inside of him, bubbling and hidden. It's only in that way that we are even remotely similar. Most of the blazing, burning sun is still covered by the dark moon, but enough is peaking out to give him his fearful power. He doesn't remember that it is enough to give me power too. No longer am I that thirteen year old boy who wept at his father's feet, begging for forgiveness, just for speaking out of turn.

That had been the last time we had met in this way. The monster I called father had burned away the flesh from the side of my face, forever marking me as a banished prince with no honor. He had me believe that he held the supreme power, and that my ultimate goal in life was to please him. That is not who I am anymore. I have control over my destiny. It is only I that can restore my own honor. The realization has opened up the blocked and confused paths that once coursed through my mind. I am ready for his lightning now.

Lightning is the most powerful and deadly thing I have ever witnessed in my whole life. It illuminates his face, showing every line of unspeakable anger towards me. His eyes literally do look as if they are glowing red embers of fire. The lightning is electric blue, cracking and sparking like fireworks lighting up the night sky for parades and festivals. My father is most terrifying when he bends lightning. He directs it straight towards me, not giving a second thought of annihilating his son. I don't flinch, instead holding my ground. I hold the energy in my fingertips and Uncle Iroh's words come back to me as clearly as they ever had.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips; up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the 'sea of chi.' From the stomach, you direct it up again and out…"

I feel that energy inside my body, that awesome, unbelievable power that lightning is at my fingertips. For a moment, that exhilarating power almost consumes me. I could do absolutely anything and no one would stop me; not the Fire Nation, not Azula, and especially not my father.

I could bring her back. I could bring her back from her imprisonment for trying to save me. It was so long ago, but that morning is burned permanently into my memory.

_Mom's figure hovers over me, and she shakes me awake with an urgent and quiet tone in her voice. _

_"Zuko, please my love, listen to me," she whispers. Her voice is naturally soft, like the cool breeze of the spring when the turtle-ducks are out swimming in the ponds that decorate the courtyards._

_"Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She envelopes me into a warm hug. I try to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. It is so very early, and I find it hard to focus on her words. Her amber eyes penetrate through my own, her voice full of genuine love and care as she says her very last words to me. _

_"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." She throws her hood to conceal her pearly white face as she disappears down a dark hallway, never looking back…_

I close my eyes because I know she is alive and I can find her. But right now, I am needed elsewhere. I direct the lightning up and out my other arm.

The blast is earth-shattering. It sends sparks of electric blue everywhere, vaporizing everything that touches its path. I do not aim that blast at my father, instead aiming around him. I am not like him. The lightning is so bright it could blind a person in less than a second. My father is knocked backwards, and without a second thought, I turn to run towards my own freedom.

Now I have made my choice, and I know I chose what is right. I know my mother will be proud of me. I am proud of myself. I am going to join the Avatar. Today is the day I will look back on with a smile because I finally did what I had never been able to do. I faced my father. I redirected his lightning.

A heartfelt promise bubbles and escapes from my lips. "I'm going to set things right."


End file.
